


Scent

by Nival_Vixen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Complete, Established Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Sexual Tension, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's scent drives Ginny wild. Then she realises that her boss smells the same...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent

Draco Malfoy didn't know it yet, but his scent drove Ginny wild. It was a mix of sandalwood, musk and some manly scent that she never could name.  
  
It didn't take long after they started dating for Ginny to start wearing his shirts - an action he thought for himself - and it took an even shorter time after that for her to start associating his scent with sex. She would inhale deeply as he rode her, or when she rode him - the position never mattered, so long as he smelled the way he did.  
  
The problem started when she realised that her boss, Blaise Zabini, smelled the exact same way...  
  
It happened quite by accident - Ginny was in her monthly Friday staff meeting, and Blaise was running late - a rarity, but he was the boss, so no one would say anything about it.  
  
As he entered the room - ten minutes late - and walked past them (he never rushed) to get to his seat at the far end of the table, his scent followed after him. It took a moment for Ginny to realise what she was smelling, but when she did, her body responded immediately. Heat spread from the pit of her stomach, encouraging her blood to pump faster and her nipples to harden almost painfully.  
  
Ginny had to bite the inside of her cheek so she wouldn't moan, and hoped that no one would call her to answer a question.  
  
She was wet within seconds, and refrained from squirming in her seat with some difficulty. Any hopes she had of concentrating on the meeting were shattered when Blaise started walking around the table, his scent teasing her body. Ginny was bright red by the time he sat down again, and left the moment they had finished.  
  
Her colleagues thought she was sick, and sent her home without letting her put up a fight. Grateful, and only a tiny bit guilty, Ginny accepted and Apparated to the apartment she was sharing with Draco.  
  
"Draco?" she called, stripping off her robe and work clothes without hesitation.  
  
"In the lounge room, love. What's wrong?" he asked, sounding concerned as he entered their bedroom.  
  
He stared as he saw her naked body.  
  
"Wha - "  
  
Ginny didn't give him time to finish. She jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist as she kissed him eagerly. Since he was working from home, Draco hadn't bothered putting cologne on, but that hardly mattered to Ginny. She hurried to pull his pants off, impaling herself on his hard and throbbing cock with a satisfied groan.  
  
Draco turned around and pushed her up against the bedroom door, pushing into her with hard and fast strokes.  
  
"Faster," she moaned, her nails digging into his back as she moved to meet his hips.  
  
He complied, and Ginny orgasmed in a matter of minutes, Draco spilling into her moments later as she clenched around his cock.  
  
It took Ginny ten minutes to get her breath back completely, and she unhooked her legs from Draco's waist, slowly letting herself stand on the floor. She held his arms, feeling light headed and unsteady, but wonderful nonetheless.  
  
"Are you all right?" Draco asked, running his hands along her sides slowly.  
  
"Perfectly fine," Ginny replied, grinning.  
  
"And you're home early, because?" he asked, smirking.  
  
"They mistook horniness for illness," Ginny replied, kissing Draco hungrily.  
  
"And why were you horny, Miss Weasley?" Draco asked, chuckling against her throat as he pressed a kiss there.  
  
His question made Ginny's heart stop as she remembered exactly why she had come this way in the first place. Guilt bit at her, but she pushed it away and attempted a smile, even though Draco couldn't see it.  
  
"Do I need a reason to be horny?" she asked, hoping he didn't hear the guilt in her voice.  
  
"None at all," he said.  
  
...  
  
It didn't take long for Ginny to convince herself that she had been mistaken about Blaise's cologne. It was just similar - all rich men probably bought their cologne from the same company - but it hadn't been the exact same scent, and it hadn't turned her on so much she'd been told to leave work, and then had promptly fucked her boyfriend.  
  
No, it definitely wasn't the same cologne. But if that was the case, why was Ginny so hesitant about the next staff meeting?  
  
...  
  
The month went by far too quickly for Ginny's liking, and all too soon, the staff meeting was dawning. She was hoping to come down with a sudden cold to avoid it, but two colleagues in her department had the same idea and she was the only one able to report on their work for the past month.  
  
She sat in the meeting room, wishing that she at least had a blocked nose.  
  
Ginny couldn't deny it now; Blaise and Draco had the same cologne, and it still sent her body wild.  
  
Her mind wandered as others gave their reports.  
  
 _Blaise would call her to his office, close the door with a lazy flick of his wand - the man never rushed or seemed out of control; it wasn't human - and tell her to sit. She would sit, innocent to his intentions and the gleam in his eye. Blaise would stand as she sat, then move to stand behind her. He would take his robe off as he talked to her of mundane things, but she wouldn't know that until he threw it on his office chair. His hands would rest on her shoulders, and she would shiver at the heat they brought to her. Blaise would hear her small gasp and smirk to himself, then he would move his hands so that they rested on the inside of her shirt, his fingers plucking at her bra straps. She would bite back a moan then, but before she could say anything, Blaise would turn the chair around and cup her breasts in his hands_...  
  
"Ginny," Blaise's voice brought her out of her fantasy, and it took all of Ginny's willpower not to to moan in response.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, realising that he had asked her something.  
  
"Your report, if you're quite done daydreaming," Blaise said, sounding amused.  
  
Ginny nodded briefly, took a moment to think of what the hell she was doing and where she was. Then she cleared her throat and gave her report unsteadily. It was just remnants from her fantasy that made her think Blaise was looking at her shirt a little too closely. Really...  
  
...  
  
Draco was surprised when Blaise firecalled him. Since it was his best friend, he didn't hesitate in telling him so.  
  
"We're having lunch tomorrow, for Merlin's sake, Blaise! What's so important that it couldn't wait 'til then?" Draco asked.  
  
"I'm worried about Ginny's work performance. She hasn't been concentrating at work, and her supervisor has logged her as taking three bathroom breaks in one hour. I normally wouldn't comment on that, but it's out of the norm for her, and I doubt she's been in the bathroom for all three of those times," Blaise said, raising an eyebrow at Draco.  
  
Draco didn't reply, but his silence was enough for Blaise.  
  
"I'm going to have a meeting with her this afternoon, you may want to come as well. I don't fancy being on the sharp end of her wand. Or tongue," Blaise said, smirking.  
  
"All right," Draco said with a nod.  
  
...  
  
Ginny fidgeted nervously. Blaise had been coming by her workstation for most of the week, and with his scent lingering for hours afterwards, she hadn't been able to concentrate at all. She'd taken three bathroom breaks in one hour just so she could get off, and the third time Ginny had been so wired and sensitive, she'd had to Apparate to Draco.  
  
Now, Blaise wanted to see her in his office this afternoon. She was going to be stuck in a closed room with Blaise and The Scent. Ginny hardly cared that she was going to get fired; trying not to jump Blaise and fuck him senseless was going to be something harder to get through. She was so screwed.  
  
Ginny grew more apprehensive with every passing minute. Her colleagues left, giving her sympathetic looks - they all knew she'd been called to Blaise's office to be fired.  
  
Soon, she was the only one left in her department, and less than five minutes after five o'clock, she was one of only two people left in the building.  
  
Taking a breath, Ginny headed towards Blaise's office. She wondered if she could hold her breath for however long this would take.  
  
Knocking on the door and entering on Blaise's command, Ginny was surprised to see Draco standing by Blaise's desk.  
  
Their combined scents hit her full force as the door closed behind her - a lazy flick from Blaise, her mind noted smugly - and she flushed as she went damp instantly. Even as she flushed, Ginny noticed that there was a difference in their scents. It was subtle, but now that they were together, she could tell it almost immediately.  
  
 _Did that mean that she had been fantasising about Blaise because he was Blaise, not because he smelled like Draco_?  
  
 _Blaise would kiss her lips, kneading her breasts with his hands, and Draco would kiss her lips as his hands slipped down her pants to tease her clit. They would both spoon against her, their hard cocks taunting her blood. She would moan and they would strip her, using their teeth and tongues to stimulate every part of her body. Draco would sit on the desk, pull her by the hips and enter her from behind. Blaise would lick her breasts eagerly and then push his cock into her wet pussy_...  
  
"Are you all right, Ginny?" Blaise asked, seeing that she was flushed.  
  
Draco recognised the look, and moved towards her.  
  
Ginny came out of her daydream quickly as Draco's scent became stronger. She stared at him as he moved towards her, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"We'll be back in a minute. It seems that we need to talk," he muttered to Blaise, pulling Ginny out of the office before either could protest.  
  
Ginny breathed deeply as she was pulled outside by Draco, grateful for the somewhat fresh air.  
  
"Is he why you've been coming home to be fucked?! You've been getting horny over Blaise?"  
  
For a moment, Ginny thought she heard hope in his voice.  
  
"No... Well, maybe. I don't know. It's not like that," she said quickly.  
  
"Then tell me what it's like," he said, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
Hesitantly, Ginny told Draco about how she was addicted to his scent. _How true that was, and how had she only realised it once it had been said_? She went on to tell him that Blaise had the same cologne - although it was slightly different, she knew that now.  
  
"So you'd fuck anyone who had this cologne on?" Draco sneered.  
  
"No. I wanted you ... both of you ... because of who you are," Ginny said truthfully.  
  
"But our cologne turns you on," Blaise's voice behind her drawled, and she jumped.  
  
"Luckily we made it ourselves then," Draco commented, smirking.  
  
"You made it?" Ginny asked in surprise.  
  
"Of course. Why would we buy someone's second-rate cologne?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrow at her.  
  
"Of course," Ginny muttered.  
  
"But now that we know your response to it, and us ... " Blaise trailed off, and she turned to look at him.  
  
"Us?" she echoed, confused.  
  
Draco didn't bother with words. He moved past her, pulled Blaise to him and kissed him passionately.  
  
Ginny's mouth dropped open in shock and desire. Her first thought was 'he cheated on me' followed very closely by 'fuck me'.  
  
By the time it took Ginny to close her mouth again, Blaise had pulled away from Draco and was looking to her for her reaction.  
  
"He's not going to leave you, Ginny," he said.  
  
It wasn't until that moment that Ginny realised that she feared exactly that happening. She loved Draco - and not just for the cologne and mind-blowing sex - and didn't want him to leave her.  
  
"In fact, we both want you," Blaise added - and she was surprised to hear a hint of uncertainty and fear in his voice, "If you are willing to have me," he said.  
  
Ginny thought about it for a moment, all of her fantasies from the past month cascading on her.  
  
"I will try, but," she added when relief flooded their faces and they moved to her, "But, I will try in two weeks. I quit."  
  
"You don't have to quit, Ginny," Draco said.  
  
"I want to. It's hard enough to concentrate when I'm just dating one of you. Besides, I was going to get fired this evening anyway, so I'm quitting before you fire me. I'm taking my two weeks of overtime starting on Monday, and I expect you to give me a reference for my next job," Ginny said to Blaise, a slight smirk on her face.  
  
"Done," Blaise said with a nod.  
  
"Good. Draco, you can stay at Blaise's for the next two weeks. It's your punishment for cheating on me," she added with a half-hearted glare. "I will see both of you at the apartment in two weeks."  
  
Without another word, Ginny Apparated.  
  
...  
  
The days went by quickly, and the nights dragged on. Ginny spent a lot of time thinking, relaxing, and looking for jobs.  
  
The latter task kept her from thinking too much, but it never lasted very long, and within an hour or two, the Daily Prophet would be lying on the floor forgotten, and Ginny would be thinking about Draco and Blaise.  
  
Finally, two weeks were over. Ginny received an official owl that her position had been terminated, and then Apparated back to the apartment.  
  
...  
  
Draco was pacing, muttering to himself. Blaise was lounging on the couch, his robe unbuttoned and shirt open as he watched Draco pace with an amused look on his face.  
  
"It's been two weeks, where the fuck is she?"  
  
"Relax, lover. She will come. And if she doesn't, we will find her," Blaise promised.  
  
"And then we'll make her come," Draco said, a wicked gleam in his eye. "I can't believe she's kept us pent up all this time. I'm ready to fucking explode," he groaned.  
  
"Draco? Blaise?" Ginny called out, stopping Blaise's response immediately.  
  
They both sauntered to the bedroom, where her voice had come from - they didn't want to rush and look too eager, afterall. Draco strode over to Ginny, took her in his arms and kissed her hungrily.  
  
"You had better not keep me waiting like this again," he growled at her when he pulled away.  
  
"He's been worried about you. We both have," Blaise amended, grinning at her.  
  
Ginny shared a grin with Blaise, then stepped away from Draco reluctantly.  
  
"I want you to both have showers. Separately," she added sternly. "Do not put any cologne on either."  
  
Draco went straight to the ensuite, not even asking why. Blaise walked over to Ginny, kissed her lightly and sighed in relief.  
  
"Be right back, Ginny love," he murmured, kissing her once more before leaving for the guest bathroom.  
  
While they were showering, Ginny undressed and put their cologne on herself, making sure to smell the scents deeply beforehand. She was going to drive them crazy with their own scents, just like they had done to her...  
  
Draco was out of the shower first. He didn't bother with a bathrobe, exiting the bathroom completely naked and proud of it. Ginny grew warm as she took in his pale body, biting back a moan.  
  
Blaise returned from the guest bathroom a few minutes later, a bathrobe wrapped around his body loosely. Ginny watched as he removed it, revealing a bronze body, and couldn't hold the moan this time.  
  
She watched as they moved towards her, and tried to wet her dry lips.  
  
Draco kissed her, then pulled away as he recognised the scent on her body.  
  
"You're wearing our colognes," Blaise said. It was a statement, not a question.  
  
Ginny nodded, and was slightly surprised when Blaise kissed her again. Her lips returned to their senses before her mind did, and she was kissing him back eagerly.  
  
"Great, now I'll never be able to smell that without getting hard," Draco groaned.  
  
"And you think it's any different for me? I was leaving work every day just so I could fuck you," Ginny breathed.  
  
"Oh, fuck me," Blaise heaved, moving to lick between Ginny's breasts.  
  
She moaned and moved forward to impale herself on his cock.  
  
Draco held her hips as he pushed into her from behind. She went still, trying to regain some sort of control over her body. Blaise was now sucking and licking her hard nipples and Draco was caressing her hips.  
  
"Tell us when you're ready, love," Draco murmured in her ear, biting it not-too-gently.  
  
"I will," Ginny said with a nod.  
  
Blaise lifted his head, kissing her lightly, then moving forward to kiss Draco.  
  
"Fuck, lover. You had best stop before I forget to wait," Draco murmured against his lips.  
  
"I'm fine now," Ginny said a few moments later.  
  
"Thank Merlin," Draco murmured, immediately moving within her.  
  
Both Blaise and Ginny groaned at the friction, Blaise quickly moving deeper into her.  
  
Within minutes, all three had a rhythm that worked, and they were moving against each other, moaning their delight. Ginevra rubbed her breasts along Blaise's chest, groaning as the action made him throb inside of her. She reached behind to pull Draco closer to her body, and shivered as he bit her shoulder lightly, his hands gripping her hips tightly.  
  
Some part of her mind relished the fact that they were both deeply inhaling their scents from her body.  _Now they would only have to get a light smell of one of their scents and they would remember. Their imaginations would bring up relentless images and then they'd be as horny as she was_...  
  
Draco pushed up into her, Blaise doing the same a moment later. Ginny started to lose focus, her mind fogging as her emotions and feelings took over. She orgasmed, clenching around them tightly, and crying out their names hoarsely. They both followed soon after, collapsing onto the bed a few steps away.  
  
Ginny curled herself around them, her leg twining with Draco's and her arms wrapping around Blaise's torso.  
  
"You'll have to make new colognes to wear to work," she murmured sleepily.  
  
Draco and Blaise agreed with yawns, and Ginny smiled to herself. She fell asleep within minutes, their scents drifting into her dreams.  
  
...  
  
The end


End file.
